Baby Ruff Journey!
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Months have passed since the girls were turned into babies. But when the boys are staying at the lab to watch Ken and Peach, what happens when they somehow are turned into babies too! How will the girls take this? Will they get sweet revenge on the boys or no? Another collab with Cosmic\Giggling GirlyGirl
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'Mini Puff Adventure'. So please enjoy and remember to review! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Kaito POV.**

My brothers and I walk away from the door after the girls leave and into the living room. I sit down in my bright red recliner and open my book.

"I wish the professor didn't make us stay here to watch the lab and geek junior." Shiro complains as he gives his black punching bag a sickening punch. I shake my head.

"So? It's not like there is anything that will really do anything. He got rid of _junior machine _and that ray gun." I say. It's been months since that incident but hey, we still don't like when the professor creates another gadget.

"He's right." Naman says.

"I'm turning in for the night with Ken da-wan!" Peach says as he walks in.

"Alright. See you in the morning." Eiji says and peach leaves the room.

"Ugh.. It's too quiet without the girls." Koumori says and puts his earplugs in to listen to his music.

"You said it, Koumori." Riku adds, not looking up from his sketch.

"Why couldn't the girls stay with us?" Hiroshi moans.

"They had errands to run and lessons to attend." I state.

"Whatever." Shiro and Hiroshi say.

"NOW!" A voice says out of nowhere and bright white goo drops down on us.

"EWW!" Riku whines then I feel a burning all over.

"AGH!" I yell and try to get it off. But it starts to dissolve and I feel myself slowly getting smaller. The others are yelping in pain too. When I open my eyes, I'm in a red shirt, khaki shorts and plain red socks, my hat falls down covering my face, and I'm a baby. How did this happen!?

_"Nani!?" _We babble. Riku is crying.

_"Oh shut up, Riku. You cry-baby." _Shiro coos. Riku just cries harder, I put my hands over my ears.

_"Shiro! Riku, stop. We need to get the girls." _I babble angrily and attempt to get my hat off my face.

_"HAHA! A little trapped, Kaito?" _Shiro babbles.

_"Be quiet! We need Ken or peach!" _Naman coos and shoves me over, making the hat tip off. Hiroshi and Shiro laugh even harder, even Koumori, Eiji and Riku are stifling snickers.

_"What?!" _I babble angrily.

_"Your hair." _Eiji coos. I raise an eyebrow at him and the others, we all have weird hair.

_"I'm not the only one with weird hair! Now let's get peach!" _I babble as an order and Riku lets out a piercing wail, Peach wobbles downstairs and jumps at the sight of us.

**Momoko POV.**

My belt beeps as I'm walking out of my house to take Kaito's hoodie back to the lab since he let me borrow it earlier since it was raining. I answer my compact and see peach.

"What is it, peach?" I ask.

"Get over here quick! Something happened!" Peach squeals and disconnects. I put my compact back and run the rest of the way to the lab, the girls meet me on the porch.

"What do you think happened?" Miyako says nervously.

"Let's see." I say and we walk in.

"Girls! The boys were somehow turned into babies!" Peach says. They were WHAT again?!

"Impossible!" Kyoko and Kaoru growl as we run into the living room where exactly seven baby boys are sitting. I pick the one with flaming red-orange hair and ruby red eyes up. He looks like he's stressed.

"Kaito?" I say. He grabs for me and I cradle him closely to my body. His hair is to his ears and his hat is gone. He whimpers a little.

"How did this happen?" Miyako says as she rocks a whining Riku back and forth, obviously puzzled.

"No idea da-wan." Peach says.

"I don't know how to take care of babies and I certainly don't want to!" Kaoru moans after catching a whiff of Shiro.

"It looks like they need baths. Do we want to do that now?" Eren says and the boys start squirming like we just strapped kryptonite to them.

"They're scared of water?" Miyako asks.

"No, they just don't want us to see them nude." Eren remarks. The girls and I, excluding Kaoru, giggle.

"Well then we'll just have to do it anyways. They are _babies _after all." Nexa says. We're all thinking the same thing, this is our chance at getting back at the boys.

"There's two tubs here, Nexa and I can go first. But we need supplies." I say.

"Miyako and I can take care of that." Eren says. They leave, taking Eiji and Riku with them. The boys all have pleading faces but we stick our tongues out playfully at them.

"Sorry, but this is what's going to happen." Ali says.

* * *

**Ahh this was a fun chapter! Please review and now it's Cosmic's turn! Sayonara!  
~Eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Are we really going to have to do this?" Miyako whines and Riku joins her and I roll my eyes.

"Miyako, this ha to be done" Eve says putting her hand on Miyako's shoulder an we all nod.

"Think about it this way Miyako, they did stuff to us when we were younger and it's only time we get them back" Kyoko says fire surrounding her and we all sweat drop.

"Anyways" Ali says and does a high pitched whistle. Panda appears wearing a scuba divers mask and salutes her. "Just what did you get into now?" She groans and Panda shrugs, we all stifle a giggle and she glares at us. "Go get us a few towels and while your at it get the earbuds I want to listen to you" she says and he nods running off.

"That guy has a mind of his own doesn't he" Nexa says with a giggle.

"You have no flipping idea I'll tell you what he did last week after we finish with the baths" Ali groans.

"Hey whatever happened to that thing that took care of all that stuff so they wouldn't see any privates?" Momoko asks and we all look down at the boys who are now flushed.

"They must have done something pretty stupid with it" I say smirking. The idiots should've thought through what they did.

"Hey do you think it's ok if I can dress them up in a new clothing line I made for little kids?" Miyako asks us with big puppy dog eyes.

"Wait let me go with you to see them you guys go set up the bath" Momoko commands and then goes running off with Miyako.

"We're going to put bubbles in it right?" Eve asks going toward a closet.

"I guess so Ali Panda's back" I say taping on her shoulder. Panda held 7 different towels all on top of each other an they were tethering back and forth as if they might fall.

"Ok, but you do know there was a closet full of bath supplies right here?" She asks and he nods. "Whatever then transform please" she sighs and he jumps up and transforms into an I-touch 4 with a panda ears sticking out and a panda face on it.

"He's so silly" Kyoko giggles.

"We're going to need clothes too to hide it" I say, I guess we could be generous enough to save there pride.

"I guess so, but they would deserve it" Nexa says.

"But Miyako doesn't" Eren points out.

"So what they're little kids does that even matter?" I say with a shrug.

"Why do you want to see it?" Ali asks teasingly as she bobs her head to the beat to her music.

"No, but it doesn't really matter 2 brothers remember ones in my room with a towel around his waist asking me for shampoo and the others running around the house naked refusing to take a shower" I say with a sigh and the girls burst into giggles. "I'm telling the truth I feel bad for any girl who's cursed with a brother" I say an they start to laugh even harder.

"Ok, ok ahh that was a nice laugh" Nexa says holding her sides.

"Whatever let's just get this bath started" I say going to the bathroom and turn on the bath setting everything else up. Then I snatch the bubble bath from Eren and I put the whole thing in pretty much.

(Japanese fact time: Eh hem, I'm just going to style the bathroom like it was in my old house. So there's a place where you shower there's two places you can put that shower spraying thingy one higher than the other, underneath them is a window, then a very very low counter (mid shin high) where you can put your showering junk (usually a bath would have this bowl thingy and a a bench thingy (I'm using that word a lot(to better describe it you know that stepping thing in the bathroom you would use when you were little to reach the sink? That's what it looks like but simpler)) next to the showering area is the actual bath and above that area on the shorter side of it (like a rectangular the shorter sides) is a mirror. Now back to the chapter)

* * *

**Shiro's P.O.V.  
**  
Stupid goo, I mean I'm a pervert Kaoru probably is too since she's my counterpart, but I don't like it this way around.

"Sit still" Kaoru commands after my fidgeting and I do as she says. I sat on the stool and I had a light green cloth over my private as Kaoru washed my hair.

_"Stop using your nails so much"_ I wail.

_"Oh, shut up Shiro"_ Kaito says as Momoko washed him. Both Riku and Hiroshi we're in the tub; me, Kaito and Eiji were being washed; and Naman and Koumori were still waiting for the bath.

_"Hey why can't Miyako hear us?"_ Eiji asks and Riku shrugs.

_"Might be an effect of the goo, did anyone happen to see who exactly threw that stuff at us?"_ Kaito asks.

"Banzai, Kaito" Momoko says cheerfully and Kaito raises his arms flushed with embarrassment.

"Not really we were pretty much ambushed" I say ticked off. We all now it wasn't the professor after what we had done to him.

"Do you think he might have that antidote?" Riku asks as Miyako took him out of the tub.

"Well, if you think about it probably not remember we had another conversation 'bout it?" Eiji says and I remember.

"There's only one in the world and it can only cure a female, but how about that other dimension? Everything's opposite there so we might be able to travel there and get it" Kaito says.

"Idiot were toddlers there's no way we'd survive also there's the girls and it's going to be pretty damn hard to tell them" Hiroshi says. Kaoru then grabs me and pretty much tosses me in the bath. Just 'cause I'm like this doesn't mean I'm defenseless I think to myself and pull out a hidden water gun and start to attack her.

"What the hell how'd you even get that" Kaoru screams at me and the girls start to giggle. "Your soaking me."

"Oh, come on Kaoru A little water never hurt anyone besides I think it's time we should hurry up and let them get dressed" Kyoko says with an evil glint in her eyes.

Just what are they up to?

**-a few minutes later-  
**  
"Aww they're so cute" Miyako gushes and the others snicker.

"Hope your getting this all" Kaoru says as Panda flashed pictures at us.

"I hate my life" I say crossing my arms over a green colored sailor outfit.

"Here here" the others say as the girls snicker.

* * *

**Sylvie: That was so much fun XD. Eve your up next~Ta-ta for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyako POV.**

"They're so cute!" I squeal and pick Riku up, his blue sailor suit looks so good on him I can't help it.

"You did a good job of making these, Miyako. I'm taking a picture!" Kyoko says and takes her phone. After a small 'click' she shows us the picture and the boys whine.

"Now what do we do?" Kaoru says. I notice Riku reaching for my sunflower keychain.

"I think they want playtime." Momoko says and we set the boys down on the floor.

"Or food." Nexa says.

"Well it is pretty late. We better feed them now, they'll go to sleep easier." Eren says. She goes into the kitchen with Momoko, leaving their counterparts with the rest of us and we spend a couple minutes playing with the boys on the floor.

"Oh here they come." Ali says and I pick up Riku as Eren and Momoko walk back out with bottles of warm formula.

"Here you go, Riku." I say and plop the bottle into his mouth. He struggles at first but starts to suckle it down steadily.

"Would you just drink it, Shiro!?" Kaoru hisses while trying to feed Shiro who is squirming around desperately.

"Have you tried a distraction yet?" Eren asks her.

"No. How can I distract Shiro!?" Kaoru growls.

**Riku POV.**

I can't believe we have to drink from bottles like real babies. It's not that bad though, for me anyways.

_"NO! I'm not being humiliated!" _Shiro babbles.

_"Oh just deal with it, Shiro. It's not as bad as wearing these sailor suits." _Koumori coos.

_"Just drink your formulas, guys." _Kaito babbles.

_"How can you, Riku, and Eiji be so babyish!? We're supposed to be princes and you three aren't doing anything but act like real babies." _Hiroshi coos.

_"Shut up, Hiroshi, before you choke on your formula." _Eiji babbles curtly. Hiroshi stops and goes back to his formula with a glare.

_"We all have to deal with this, so we are going to behave. Kapesh?" _Kaito coos.

"They seem to be arguing. We should put them to sleep." Momoko says and the girls scoop us up.

"We definitely don't need cranky boys in the morning." Ali says, making the guys and I puff our cheeks out at them.

"Well then let's get upstairs. I set up the bassinets earlier so we better get them to bed." Eren says and they carry us upstairs. Miyako takes me into the room the professor put together for her and sets me in a dark blue bassinet beside the bed. Why are they separating my brothers and I?

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 3! Please remember to review! Ciao!  
~Eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nexa's P.O.V.**

I hear my alarm go off and I moan turning it off. I sit up in bed kicking off the sheets and start stretching yawning as I do so. I hear a yelp from below and I smile seeing Naman who was dressed in a nighty inside of a basket that was just big enough for him. I stretch my legs and throw the rest of the covers off of me. "Just a sec pup, I'll help you out once I'm ready" I say patting his head and get him out of the basket and onto the carpeted floor.

"You better be good this will only take five minutes" I say in a stern tone and I see him roll his eyes and wave me off, I giggle a bit because of how cute he looked. I go and grab some clothes and go into the bathroom. I wash my face, brush my teeth, put on a few toiletries (deodorant, perfume, etc.), and quickly change into a one piece that had shorts at the bottom and was short sleeved at the top it was brown and the buttons were gold, I wore black tights underneath and cut off around my ankles, and I wore brown flats. "I finished" I say opening up the door surprised not to find it a mess.

I put him on my hip and we went downstairs to the lab where Momoko, Eren, and Miyako were cooking breakfast and the other three were making formula for the boys."Looks like you two are finally awake" Miyako teases with a smile.

"Sorry me and the guys yesterday before I met up with you guys to get the groceries, we were messing around I guess I was really tired" I say with a shrug and I then went to strap Naman into high chair like the other boys.

"Lucky, they woke me up to help cooking" Kaoru groaned as she pointed at Eren and Miyako.

"What? Is it bad I'm an early riser?" Eren asks her eyes turning a shade of periwinkle turning around going back to scrambling the eggs.

"Hell yeah I fucking love my sleep" Ali groans as she put a cap onto the bottle.

"Ali don't cuss" Miyako scolded.

"Sorry I'm an early cusser" she said with a sigh her eyes turning gold for a brief second.

"I finished the chocolate chip pancakes we can eat breakfast now" Momoko says happily and I help set the table along with the others.

"So what should we do today?" I ask as I cut my pancakes.

"I was thinking we could go to the air and space museum" Momoko says as she stuffed some pancakes into her mouth.

"How about we go to the mall with Mari?" Miyako says as she took a sip of her milk.

"Or we could go to the beach with Umi and Tsunami" Ali suggests.

"No way I can't stand being in some mall or museum" Kaoru says as she hacked down some pancakes.

"I agree the beach sounds great" Kyoko says and then looks over to Hiroshi with a smirk. "How about it squirt want to go to the beach?" she asks him and for his reply he squirted her with his bottle. "You twerp!" she shouts a fiery aura surrounded her. Eren, Miyako, and I leap up to protect Hiroshi from Kyoko's rage.

"Cool it Kyoko, he was just playing around. Boys will be boys after all" Eren says trying to calm her down.

"Hey Umi we'll be meeting up with you at the beach after all" Ali says expressionless as she saw watched us trying to calm Kyoko down.

"Um, do you guys want to help at all?" I ask them trying to force Kyoko down.

"I'm good" Kaoru says kicking back watching the show with a toothy grin.

"I'm going to have to build up my strength first" Momoko says moving over to eat Miyako's food. I look to Ali, but she just gave me a blank stare before she turned around.

"You guys are no help!" I scream.

**Naman's P.O.V.**

"Now listen here little dudes first you paddle like this" a guy with a dark tan and blond dreadlocks, who was known as Tsunami, says as he laid on top of a shiny brown board and flailed his arms.

_"Stop calling us little dudes"_ we all say to him as we scowled at him.

"Now this is one of the most important things ever, pay attention little dudes, then you jump up like this" he says and then pops up. "That's called a pop up" he says proudly.

_"Stop calling us little dudes" _We shout at him grinding our teeth.

"Hey babe, I don't think they can swim they're too young" a girl with obviously chlorine damaged hair that was once black and now a blondish/brown color and she was also very tan.

"Yo, babe your probably right now that I look at them they don't really look like they like the water. Woah, killer moves brahh" Tsunami says looking at Nexa as she dived for the volleyball saving it.

_"Who do you think you are beach bum looking at my Nexa"_ I scream at him.

"What was that little dude?" Tsunami says crouching down to me and I grind my teeth. _I can't take this guy anymore _I thought to myself as I chomped on his nose as hard as I could. "Oww, man come on" he said trying to get me off of him.

"Naman really I know on the outside your not that old, but act your age please" she said blushing from embarrassment as she picked me up. "Tsunami-kun are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine no harm done he was just having his fun" he says waving us off as his other arm wrapped around Umi.

_"Omegas" _I groan.

"I think you need to be punished, Naman. For embarrassing us" she says with a creepy smile. She then grabbed something from behind and put them around my upper arms. "Floaties we're going in the water" she says putting another one around my waist. I looked around and I saw the others guys having 'floaties' being put on them and I gulped.

**Cosmic: **Yeah I'm so sneaky XD snuck on again, jk. I'm ungrounded sweet talked my mom (more like cleaned the entire house) and I'm able to go back on again. Anyways here it is and it's Eve's turn and I need to talk to her about a possible third story… Anyways~Ta-ta for now


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren POV.**

"Where's the key to the lab?!" Momoko asks as she tries to search her purse for it while holding Kaito.

"Want us to hold him so you can look?" I offer. She passes Kaito over to me with a nod and digs around in the purse again.

"You know, we can get in with Ken's help." Ali says and presses a button on the screen in front of us.

"Yes, girls?" Ken's voice asks.

"Please let us in. We just got back from the beach and Momoko can't find the key." Nexa replies and the door opens, we all walk in and Momoko takes Kaito back.

"What do we do now? The boys are pretty much worn out from swimming." Miyako asks while rocking Riku back and forth.

"We can order pizza and have a movie night or something." Kaoru suggests.

"That sounds good. I'll order." Kyoko says and grabs her phone to make the call.

"I'll make the popcorn." Kaoru volunteers and walks into the kitchen. I sit down in my black rocking chair with Eiji who grabs my braid and starts playing with it.

"What movie should we watch?" Momoko says while looking through the dvds.

"Percy Jackson would be good, I guess." Nexa says.

"Yeah, then Percy Jackson it is." Ali says and puts the disc in.

**Eiji POV, later that night.**

_"That movie is so lame. Why couldn't they let us pick!?" _Shiro coos angrily after the movie.

_"Well we don't exactly have say in what they do to us anymore so we'd better behave. At least it had some action." _Kaito babbles.

"Boys, it's time for bed. Say night-night!" Miyako says and the girls pick us up. I wave my hand up and down carelessly then face Eren who carries me up to the bedroom and puts me in the white bassinet.

"You had fun today right, Eiji?" She asks. I yawn and somehow let a smile creep onto my face, even after being embarrassed in front of the others it was fun at the beach. "Thought so. Tomorrow will be better, promise." She continues and goes to get dressed for bed. This would be more fun if the guys and I were our regular size.

**Another chapter finished! Please review and Sayonara for now!  
~Eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"Aww, I love revenge" I said out loud as Panda blasted boy band music and right now it was playing 'Thick as Thieves'. "Hope you're learning your lesson" I say to Koumori as he gave me a teary eyed look and I only smirked knowing that wouldn't work on me. I quickly changed into a loose lavender sweatshirt that hung off my shoulders that showed my black bra straps, with dark denim jeggings, headphones that wrapped around my neck, and combat boots.

'Hello, Ali sorry to interrupt, but I've got bad news' my sister Hachi says in a sing song voice.

"And what exactly is that" I groan and then sit on my bed going into a meditation position.

"Took you long enough" she groaned leaning against her fancy schmany computer. She wore a vintage white band tee, a yellow plaid button up shirt, black skinny jeans, her old pair of glasses propped up on her head, and yellow ankle high converse.

"When did you get your eyebrow pierced?" I asked curious and she rolled her eyes.

"A while ago, but you wouldn't know since you barely visit me" she says with a puppy dog look and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Can you tell me why you called me here" I say irritated.

"Relax sheesh you were the one who asked about my piercing" she says coming up to the barrier that separated us. "It's about the punks" she says looking me straight in the eyes.

"What about them?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"They made shadow people that are able to go through the barriers of the dimensions. Also these shadow people are basically exactly like 'em, but they are elementals. I tried keeping 'em out and fighting 'em, but it's no use how the flip am I suppose to fight a shadow. Basically I'm telling you to prepare for the worst" she says rubbing her temples obviously stressed out.

"My extra powers won't quite work" I say and use my powers to make Lion, Hachi's yellow nano robot, and made him roar with my power over sound. "But I'm absolutely positive that Nexa can deal with them" I say and Hachi looks surprised at the illusion I had made.

"Nice if only I could actually find him now" Hachi said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"If that's all you had to say then I'm leaving" I say and she nods.

"Don't forget to visit more often" Hachi chimes waving goodbye as I prepared to leave my mind and back into reality.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Sorry for being so late (and short) about this I really apologize until next time~ta-ta for now


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyoko POV**

"Alright, Hiroshi, stop struggling and I won't dress you in the sailor suit." I groan while trying to hold a squirming Hiroshi.

"Kyoko-chan, need help?" Eren asks.

"Sure." I reply and hand him over. He squirms more and grabs at me.

"Who do you want to dress you, Hiroshi. Kyoko or me?" Eren says. He looks at me and babbles. "Then let her dress you." She hands him back and I quickly re-dress him.

"They sure don't like the sailor suits. Even if they look cute in them." Miyako sighs while bottle-feeding Riku.

"Yeah. That's a problem." Nexa says.

"Girls, we have a problem." Ali says while walking in with Koumori.

"What is it?" Momoko asks.

"The punks created shadow people, the most likely cause of the boys becoming babies. Hachi told me earlier." She says.

"Seriously can't we get a break from all this drama? First the boys are turned into babies, now this." Kaoru moans.

"How can we fight them?" Eren says softly.

"Nexa should be able to take care of them herself." Ali says.

**Hiroshi POV**

Shadow people? No wonder we couldn't see or sense them.

_"Guys, we need to figure out a way to turn back before the girls are possibly changed into babies too." _Naman coos.

_"Yeah. But how are we supposed to do that if the only cure only works for girls." _Riku babbles.

_"Riku, you give a bad name to us blondes sometimes. We just need Ken and Peach to re-create that machine and hopefully turn us back." _ Eiji coos.

_"Then we need to get Peach." _Masahiro babbles.

**Again we're sorry we hadn't been updating but we're working on it again. Please review and now it's Cosmic's turn!  
~Eva**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Why won't they shut up!" I say plugging my ears as the boys let out wails.

"They must want constant attention, I can't deal with this" Nexa says massaging her temples.

"Guys we need to take care of them" Miyako pleaded bouncing Riku on her lap who was giggling in delight and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather not I got back at Koumori and now he's getting back at me by wailing non stop, I haven't gotten a wink of sleep" Ali said yawning.

"That was him!" Kyoko shouted agitated.

"We weren't this bad with them at all" Momoko said sprawling her arms on the table.

"Let's just try keeping our heads you guys, I'm sure we can pull through this" Eren says smiling.

"Says the babysitting wonder woman" I groan and she giggles a little.

"It's a gift" she says with a shrug.

"Let's see you work your magic on them then if you manage to shut up Koumori well, let me think of something" Ali said resting her hand in her chin.

"Well, I'll do it either way, reward or not" Eren said with a smirk and in a flash the boys had stopped there whining.

"You know I would ask how you did that so fast, but I'm too exhausted" Nexa says lying her head down on the table.

"You guys are being so lazy let's take them to the park or something" Miyako said shaking on Nexa's arm as she laid her head down.

"I'd like to go run by the skate park with Kaoru to finish that little competition we never did finish, but I don't think anyone below the age of seven is allowed in" Kyoko said with a heavy sigh and I nodded.

"Let's just relax for at least five minutes" Momoko said holding up her hand.

We at least had two minutes of silence before we all heard the boys starting to wail and our belts ring.

"You're ** me right!" I shout out of annoyance and both Momoko and Nexa give me a dirty look.

"Language, Kaoru" they both say in harmony and I roll my eyes.

"What's up Professor" Ali asked flipping open her compact.

"Well, you know it's been pretty nice today... Until a shadow thing started to attract the city!" The professor shouted and some of the girls flinched from his change in attitude. But I didn't of course I'm scared of nothing... Except for ghosts, those are just plain creepy.

"Don't worry Professor we're on it" Momoko said and then Eren tapped on her shoulder and jerked her head back to the boys who were still wailing.

"Oh, right" she said giving the boys a sideways glance. "Can Ken and Peach take care of the boys while we're out?" She asked and the Professor nodded.

"Yes, yes whatever for you girls to get rid of that thing" the Professor said and then the screen went to static.

"Ok let's go girls" Nexa said and we nodded.

**Cosmic: ok sorry Dx just starting of by saying that... My updates will be extremely slow unless I'm doing collars those I promise I will work faster on, but you see summer is my reading and romance time lol I'll try to update my stories if I have time though**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nexa POV**

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Shining Bright _

_Dreaming Bliss_

_Fantasmic Bolt_

_Cosmic Butterfly_

"Butterfly, do you think it's the shadow people Hachi told you about?" I ask. Butterfly shrugs.

"Possibly." She replies.

"Ken, Peach!" Bliss calls and the said appear.

"Yes, what is it?" Ken asks.

"Watch the boys for us while we're gone. We'll be back as soon as we get rid of the shadow." Blossom explains. He nods and we fly out into the city. As the professor said, there is a dark shadow attacking.

"Shadow people.." Bubbles shivers.

"Alright, show yourselves!" BC yells. The shadow shrinks into seven forms, replicating the punks, only in darkness.

"Who are you?" Bolt growls.

"We're the Shadow Punks, and we are here for revenge!" One replies as cackles are heard from the rest. It sounded like Berserk.

"Well you are not getting it! We've got light on our side, and light beats darkness!" I shot back and summoned my weapon. One of the shadow punks drifted forward and circled me.

"Like that'll do anything. We can become solid." She purrs as they slowly morph into a more human state. They look like the punks, only dressed in dark grey and black and their eyes were black with silver rings.

"We will still defeat you." BC hisses.

"Oh, really? Blythe, Bully, Bit." The one resembling Berserk cackles and three others, resembling Biz, Brute, and Blend attack BC, Bliss and I.

"Nice one, Bobbi." One that resembles Blackbell sneers while having a glare-down with Bolt.

"Enough yapping! Let's just get this over with!" BC growls while staring down Bully. I lock sights on Blythe before they charge us.

"Swords of Light!" I attack and throw them all back. I smirk, they aren't as powerful as they think they are.

"HEY! We're not finished yet!" The brat-looking one shrieked.

"Just wait, Ban. We'll destroy them soon enough!" The one Butterfly is scuffling with yells.

"Burn, Baste, just finish your jobs!" Bobbi orders. The girls and I look at eachother while our new enemies argue over us. They're worse than the actual punks themselves.

**Eva: I had writers block on this chapter.. but I had to finish it and used this idea so please review and now it's Cosmic's turn! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bolt's P.O.V.**

"So what exactly are we going to do about those shadows they're not at all what we suspected" Bliss asks to the rest of us as we flew back to the Professor's lab.

"I say we do what we always do kick some bad guys butts and teach 'em not to mess with are town!" I shout out with enthusiasm and the girls all gave me looks except for Buttercup who gave me a supportive nod.

"We need to at least have a plan, Bolt-chan" Bright said to me with a sweat drop.

"We could always ask them to go away" Bubbles said softly and we all gave her a look and she blushed madly. "Is that not a good idea?"

"Bubbles, you ask yourself that question and get back to us" Buttercup said with a sigh and we continued to fly over the city of New Townsville.

"We could always fight them again and collect data on their weaknesses and what fighting areas they excel in" Blossom said her voice piping up.

"Sounds good to me" Bright said and then we all gave a nod. We then continued to fly and finally arrived to the Professor's.

"Something doesn't quite feel right about this place" Butterfly said softly as we looked at the door.

"Yeah no crying from the boys and the hair on the back of my neck is basically standing up" I mutter under my breath.

"Well, let's go inside and check it out then" Bliss said going up to the door and pushed it open and the door gave a long creak.

"It kind of feels like we're in a haunted house, huh BC" Blossom said to Buttercup who shuddered in fear.

"Sh-shut up" she growled.

"You guys!" We heard Miyako shout and we looked at her and saw Ken and Peach on the ground and Bubbles had a tear running down her cheek. "They're gone" she said showing us a piece of paper she held in her hands.

**Cosmic: Dun dun dun, please review to find out what happens next!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Butterfly POV**

"WHAT!" We yelled. Blossom took the paper from Bubbles and read it while Bliss and Bubbles went to wake Ken and reactivate Peach.

"It's the Punks." Blossom gasped.

"What's it say then?" Bliss growled.

"It says; _Dear Heroines, we hope you don't mind us taking the boys while you were fighting our shadow people. Try to find us, and you might get them back. Sincerely, The Punks.'_" Blossom replied.

"They took the boys! What are they planning this time?!" BC hissed while clenching her fists to the point where her knuckles were white.

"They're not getting away from us this time!" Bolt snapped. I grab my touch and activate Panda.

"We'll need Panda." I said.

"Good idea, Butterfly." Bright complimented. I nodded and Panda appeared.

"Panda, search mode." I tell him. This has to work.

**Koumori POV**

_"Where are we!?" _ Shiro whined as we slowly wake up and find ourselves in a large cage\crib.

_"Where's Miyako?"_ Riku cried.

_"We're going to be fine, Riku."_ Eiji cooed.

_"Enough! Did any of you notice the powder?"_ Naman babbled.

_"I think it's a pretty sure fact that only a few of us did. But who did it?"_ Kaito cooed.

"Aww look, they're up." A dark, feminine voice sneered.

_"The punks!"_ Hiroshi babbled as the said group walked in with victorious, but evil smirks visible on their faces. What are they up to!?

**Eva: Yay Boy's POV! Please review to see what the punks are up to, ciao!**


End file.
